Blue Eyes Never Lie
by itachi2011
Summary: Taking in the teen, the team discovers that the infection isn't what it used to be. They're changing. Can the group make it through the apocalypse? Or will their story go down into history? EllisxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

_So at this point I'm just trying out new stories. I want to know what you think of this one :)_

* * *

A girl of seventeen leaned onto the railing of her hotel room balcony. Her long dark hair gently swayed in the small breeze. Her blue eyes glanced into the starry night and looked at the city before her. Tomorrow was the day when she was going to meet her parents in Arizona. They had flown down to the state a week ago, but she had school and didn't want to miss several weeks. Instead, she told her mom if she got the ticket she would fly down there herself.

Walking inside of her hotel room, she glanced at the lone airplane ticket that lay on the dresser, next to the T.V. It wasn't a direct flight, the first flight from her home took her here to Georgia, and then her next day flight would take her straight to Phoenix. Sighing, she sat on the bed and turned on the television. She became more interested when she saw the heading, "Breaking News" appear at the top of the screen. It was about the latest outbreak.

It was as if she was placed in one of those horror movies. Everything around her was changing, and in the end there would be only one survivor. She wasn't sure how bad this epidemic was. All she knew was that the Rabies virus was spreading and to the looks of the news channel, it had hit Georgia recently.

"_The Rabies virus is spreading fast. Local officials are saying it'll spread through a whole state in a matter of hours. And we're not talking about the double digit intervals; we're talking about infecting an entire state in under six hours. We are told to go to a local evacuation station and everything will be taken care of there."_

The teen turned the T.V. off and chucked the remote across the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Everything was going downhill. Her flight would most likely be cancelled, and right now, she had no idea what to do. Should she go to the evacuation station like they suggested? Getting up off the bed, she turned off the lights and laid down onto the bed. It could wait until morning.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Her eyes snapped opened as she couldn't stop coughing. She sat up and covered her mouth with her hand as the coughing became worse. A loud ringing started to fill her ears as well as a salty odor. Looking around, she saw that the room was filled with smoke. Panic coursed through her body as she quickly got out of her bed. Grabbing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, she quickly put them on before running out of her room. She was engulfed in an enormous cloud of smoke causing her to go into a coughing fit.

One thought filled her mind and that was to get out of the hotel. She looked around trying to see where to go. Boards fell from the ceiling making her jump. Turning the other way, she ran as fast as she could down the hallway. The smoke was making it harder and harder to breathe with each step she took. As she entered through the door, she grabbed hold of the railing and gasped for breath.

This was it, was the first thing she thought. She collapsed to the ground trying to breathe. I'm sorry, was the final thing she thought before giving in and everything went black.

* * *

"Aren't they supposed to be savin' our asses?"

"Looks like there's been a change in plans."

The four strangers looked at each other. Their means of escape had just left them on top of a burning hotel. "Our best chance would be to go to that mall. CEDA has another evacuation station there," a man in a yellow shirt and cap mentioned.

"Okay, unless anyone has any other ideas I say we go there."

Everyone nodded as they walked over to a table. "Has anyone even heard of a virus that can wipe out a city in a matter of hours? Sounds like bullshit to me," the gambler asked.

The larger man of the group grabbed an axe that hung from the wall. "Whatever it is, let's focus on getting out of here."

The group started to walk down the stairs when something caught their eyes. "Is she dead?"

"Don't go near her. She could be infected like everyone else in this god damn hotel."

"Come on man, we can't jus' leave her here."

"Sweetie, he has a point. We can't just carry her around."

"You guys don't have to. I'll do it myself," he told putting the girl onto his back.

"I sure hope you know what you're doin', boy."

The twenty-two year old nodded as he placed his tattooed arm around her legs, keeping her on his back. He pulled out one of his pistols and waited for someone to open the door before them. The gambler looked at each person, receiving a nod in return before opening the door. The door seemed to open in slow motion. Hundreds of zombies stood in the hallway. Their white eyes turned to look at them and charged without warning. The team walked down the hall killing anything that ran at them, but then they reached a dead end. "This way!"

Running down the hallway, the group stopped dead in their tracks when boards from the ceiling fell in front of them. The man in a white suit turned and opened a door next to them. The group hurried in and closed the door behind them. "Looks like the only way is to walk across this ledge. Hope no one's afraid of heights."

The woman hit the glass with her crowbar, making it shatter into tiny pieces. They slowly crawled out onto the ledge. Half way across, the girl looked back to see the southern kid hadn't crossed yet. "Jus' go slow and you'll be fine."

He nodded as he tightened his grip on the girl before climbing onto the ledge.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

The first thing she noticed when she slowly woke up was that she was moving. She could still smell the smoke, but it was at least more bearable. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the ground below. Panic washed through her when she realized the ground was hundreds of feet away. She suddenly hugged her arms around whatever it was that she was holding to. Seconds later she finally realized it was a person. A person who had just lost his balance.

She watched as the ground became a few feet closer and held onto the person with all that she could. She could feel her hear pound against her chest. This is definitely it, she thought. "Kid! Just hang on!"

Gritting his teeth, he tried to hang onto the ledge the best he could. Having his neck choked wasn't helping much either. The man in the purple and gold shirt hurried over to where he was hanging on. Kneeling down, he reached down with his hand. "You hav'te grab my hand!"

"I can't! We both will fall."

"You got'ta trust me!"

Acting quickly, he threw his arm and grabbed onto the man's gloved hand. The man was able to pull them both up with one giant heave. The two of them sat against the windows behind them and tried catching their breath. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I didn't think you were gonna wake anytime soon."

The teen looked at the southern man sitting next to her. "N-no it's fine."

The man stood up and offered his hand to her. "My name's Ellis."

The girl grabbed his hand and gave a wearily smile. "Michaela."

"That's a mighty fine name. You're not 'f raid of heights are you?"

I-it's not the _heights_ that I'm afraid of."

Ellis gave an encouraging smile. "How 'bout you go on ahead of me?"

Michaela nodded as she slowly walked in front of the man. The group continued to walk across the ledge until the man in the white suit swung his crowbar at the glass. The team hurried through the opening and immediately relaxed when they were back inside. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the teen turned to see the only other girl of the group handing her a pistol. "Trust me; you're going to need this."

She took the pistol giving the girl a confused look. "What am I going to need this for?"

"You haven't heard?" She looked at the bigger man and shook her head.

"That virus is messing with people's minds. Everyone's turned into zombies."

Michaela stared at the man in the pure white suit. This can't be happening, she thought. This had to be some sick joke. Today she was going to get on her flight and go see her parents and then everything would be happily ever after. "Sweetie, everything's going to be okay. We're heading to an evacuation point right now, but first, we need to get out of this burning hotel, okay?"

She looked into the woman's brown eyes and nodded. "Alright, let's get out of this hotel."

All she saw was the door fly open and white eyes stared back at her. So far, today was an interesting day indeed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The group hurried into the elevator, quickly shutting the doors as hundreds of zombies came running at them. "That was too close. Name's Rochelle. You?"

"My friend's call me Coach. Ya'll can do the same I guess. How 'bout you?"

"Nick. What was yours again?"

"Ellis."

"You okay there, kid?"

Michaela looked at the man named Nick and nodded stiffly. "Yeah, it's just hard comprehending all of this. But I'm fine, I swear."

"Relax, I'm not going to shoot you. Might as well get to know everyone here, seeing that we'll be with each other for a while."

The elevator suddenly stopped moving and the lights went out. Smoke seeped through the cracks of the doors. Coach walked up to the doors and started to push them open. An alarm suddenly sounded followed by an echoing screech. "Go, go, go!"

The group bolted out of the elevator, as a horde of zombies came rushing at them. The team chopped and shot their way through the wave of undead. Bits of ceiling fell around their sides as the flames became bigger. "There it is! Safe room ahead!"

The group shouted and howled with glee as they ran ahead. Michaela watched as they almost skipped towards the door. A loud purring caused her to stop and look back into the flame-filled room. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground with something on top of her. Its hooded face was close to hers. Its teeth were sharp and jagged. Michaela's eyes widened as she felt blood drip onto her face from the creature's mouth. She opened her mouth to scream, but the creature's rotten, clawed hand covered it. The zombie screeched as it brought down its clawed hand and started to attack her. She screamed in pain as it continued to attack her. "Michaela!"

A single bullet penetrated the creature's skull, making it fall to the ground. "Oh, shit. Shit! Come on girl, you got'ta get up!"

Her vision blurred as she saw Ellis kneeling at her side. "Ellis . . ."

* * *

_So let me know what you think._  
_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Soo, here's another chapter! Thanks to those who have reviewed!_

* * *

Ellis' eyes widened when another screech echoed through the room. Things were definitely going downhill fast. Taking one last glance at the creature that lay now dead on the ground, he looked down at the girl. "Pardon me ma'am, but I know you'll understand," Ellis whispered as he picked her up bridal style and ran for the safe room.

The horde ran through the flames that lit the room, chasing them to the room. Ellis ran inside as Coach slammed the door shut and locked it. "Set her down on the table, now."

Ellis did what he was told and gently set her down on the table. Ellis looked down at the girl with worry in his eyes. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

"It's okay, Ellis, just relax."

It had all happened so fast. Her eyes opened and looked around as she started to panic. She glanced at the man in the hat and she could feel her heart stop. His hands were covered with blood. Her eyes slowly glanced down at her body. She could almost hear her heart speed up. Her own breathing filled her ears. Her clothes were stained red with her own blood. "Sweetie, just stay calm. You're going to be okay."

It was easy for her to say, but nonetheless, her body started to shake. And that's when the pain came washing over her. "What was that thing anyway?"

"No idea. This infection is worse than what we all thought."

"Rochelle . . . I'm scared."

"It's okay, sweetie. Can someone calm her down?" The last part was a whisper. Rochelle didn't want to make her panic anymore than what she was already doing.

"Come on now, you're a strong girl, you can get through this."

Rochelle smiled at Ellis' encouragement towards the girl. She unzipped the girl's sweatshirt and rolled up the undershirt she was wearing. Rochelle inspected the scratches on the girl's stomach. Not as bad as she thought. "Nick, hand me a med kit."

Nick hesitated for a second before grabbing one of the red kits from the table. Unzipping the kit, Rochelle grabbed the roll of gauze and carefully wrapped her stomach. Ellis grabbed a bottle of pills that was sitting on the table and handed it to Michaela. "Take some of 'em. You'll be feelin' better in no time." Ellis watched as she took a few and swallowed them. "You don' come from these parts, do you?"

The girl looked at him before shaking her head. "I'm really from Wisconsin. I was supposed to go to Arizona with my parents."

"You're a mighty long ways from your home then."

The teen let out a long sigh as the pain pills started to kick in. "Tell me about it."

"Okay dear, I did the best I could. Now, we'll stay here for a while, so I would suggest you get some rest."

Michaela slowly sat up and got off of the table. She slowly walked over to the couch that was on the other side of the safe room. A loud _bang_ was heard against the metal door causing everyone to look. A hooded creature held onto the bars of the door and reached into the safe room. Its loud cries made Coach grab the pistol in the holster on his leg and fired a single round into the zombie's head. "What are those things?"

Nick shrugged before setting down the crowbar in his hands. "Looks like some . . . hunter thing."

"What kind of hunters have you been lookin' at?" Ellis chuckled.

"Looks like the gangsters that live near me."

Rochelle and Coach glanced at each other before snickering. "What? It's true. He was probably trying to get in and rob Mr. Gambler here."

Nick scowled. "No one told me we were taking in a _funny girl_."

"Alrigh' you two, I don't want no hanky panky, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes as the group started to laugh.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hours had passed and the group hadn't moved. A low growl made each survivor looked at the younger man leaning against the wall. "What? Haven't ya'll been hungry before?" Ellis questioned as he stood up and started to search for any food.

"I doubt you'll find anything."

"Well, if CEDA set up these rooms as camping spots, I don't know why there'd be no food. Unless people before us ate it all."

Nick sighed before rubbing his temple. "Might as well get used to it. We're in a god damn zombie apocalypse and I'm sure the zombies won't be frying out." The group sadly nodded as it fell into silence once again. "Why don't we wake Sunshine over there and get going?"

Ellis shut the cabinets and walked over to the couch where the teen was sleeping. "Wakey, wakey, time to get goin'," he said as he nudged her shoulder.

Michaela groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She slowly walked over to the corner of the room where a pile of clothes laid on the ground, next to a plant. As she dug through the pile for a new sweatshirt, she noticed someone had written on the wall. _John, went to EVAC in the mall. Meet you there. Sara_. Knowing that there were others heading towards the mall made her feel somewhat better. Maybe they're not alone in this nightmare after all. "Come on, we don't have all day."

The teen rolled her eyes at the gambler. Grabbing a black sweatshirt, she quickly put it on and walked over to the group. Rochelle handed her an auto shotgun and laughed when she saw the teen go wide eyed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of guns."

"Tch, whatever Nick. I've been playing video games my _whole_ life. This is a dream come true right here."

Coach walked over to the door and took off the pipe that held the door closed. He kicked it open and the group slowly walked outside. It was an eerie quiet that made the group nervous. "I can't believe that I'm stuck in Savannah."

"Oh come on Rochelle, it ain't that bad. I could show you the sights and everything."

"So, you're from Savannah?" Michaela asked.

"Sure am!" he smiled.

"Then you can show us where this mall is?"

Ellis looked at Nick. "Sure I can. Me n' my buddy Keith always took these back roads."

Ellis walked ahead of the group until they were off the hotel grounds and onto a road. He led the group towards a tent that was set up. A foul stench filled their noses as they came closer to the green tent. "Looks like this is a bigger deal than what we originally thought."

* * *

Coach jumped down onto the bus below followed by Nick and Ellis. Ellis extended his hand up to Rochelle. She gladly took it as she slowly climbed down and then proceeded off the bus and waited by the others. The southerner then did the same to the teen. She passed him her gun before taking his hand and jumping down. She sat on top of the bus and pulled her leg towards her and began to retie her shoe. "I haven't walked this much in my entire life. Wait, I take that back. It feels like I'm walking around Disney World again."

Ellis chuckled. "At least you've been to Disney World."

The teen looked up and smiled before her eyes filled with fear. A car was sent flying through the air, aimed at them. Michaela quickly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him near her and crawled into the small space under the ledge. The car flew and landed where they were once standing. "What is that thing?!" Rochelle shouted as she started to fire her weapon.

They could feel the ground starting to shake, but the car that lay in front of them blocked their view. A loud growl was heard and the long strain of continuous gun fire. But for a moment, everything was quiet. The two glanced at each other before Michaela crept towards the edge of the bus. She suddenly screamed when she saw the monstrous face staring back at her. The zombie grabbed around her shoulders and Ellis quickly wrapped his arms around her torso.

The only thing she could see was the creature's white eyes. Its tongue hung limp against its chin as it let out another loud roar. "Throwin' puke!"

A clear jar crashed and exploded against the zombie's muscular skin. Hundreds of zombies came running and started to attack the creature as a green vapor covered the hulkish zombie. With another loud yell, the Tank let her go, sending the teen flying back into the man behind her. "You all right?"

The teen nodded her head as her shaking hands grabbed her shotgun and crawled to the edge. She watched as the common zombies began ripping at the Tank's thick flesh. "That thing is way too big for my liking," she commented as she started to fire her gun.

The Tank fell to the ground and Michaela jumped off the top of the bus. The three team members on the ground ran up to her and Rochelle placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Michaela let out a shaky breath. "Things just keep getting stranger."

"Maybe we should ditch you here if the zombies like you this much."

Michaela looked at Nick. "Smartass."

The group followed the mechanic once again. They walked through another building, taking another shortcut. Not exactly a shortcut, the teen thought, if there are fences blocking the road you need to take. The government was taking drastic measures to try and secure this virus, but from what the group could see, every attempt was futile. From their short walk, every containment tent was destroyed by the virus. "Okay, now jus' ahead is a gun store we can get supplies from."

"Finally something we can agree on, Overalls."

Ellis snorted. "Now that was jus' uncalled for."

Michaela smiled at the group. Sure she was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and she could die at any given moment, but for now, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Okay, maybe not that far, she smiled. They climbed down the stairs and entered the gun store. Coach felt a smile tug at his lips. "Now we're talkin'!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"A man needs his cola. Especially durin' a zombie break out. I mean there was this one time when me n' my buddy Keith—"

"This is definitely not the time, El."

Ellis raised his brow. "El . . .?"

"Never mind, let's go."

They opened the doors, making the store's alarm system activate. A loud ringing filled their ears as they hurried to the back of the store. Rochelle hurried to the shelf where the soda was sitting. She traveled behind the group as a horde of zombies ran through the door way of the store. The group opened fire on the wave of zombies as they continued to move forward. Lifeless bodies fell to the floor and the team hurried out of the Save 4 Less store and ran back to the building where the man had locked himself in.

Rochelle smiled at her group's enthusiasm with each kill they made. A wheezing cough sounded from behind her making Rochelle stop and look. Her eyes took in her surroundings, desperately searching for the cause of the noise. And then she saw it. A tall creature appeared on the other side of the fence. Half of its skin was covered with large boils and a long muscle whipped from its mouth. It sounded a curtailing scream as its tongue whipped from its mouth and suddenly wrapped around her body. Rochelle dropped the cola as the tongue imprisoned her arms against her side. "Smoker-thing's got me!"

The group quickly halted and turned to see Rochelle being drug towards the fence. "You guys keep the zombies off of us, I'll go get her!"

Michaela ran back to Rochelle. The Smoker continued to pull the girl to itself as its claws scratched at the metal fence. Michaela raised her combat shotgun and fired a single bullet into the creature's skull. The Smoker fell to the ground as its tongue slid off of Rochelle. The teen helped the girl off the ground and ran back to the group.

The truck erupted in flames when the rocket hit it. "Okay ya'll, the mall is jus' around the corner."

"I sure hope we were right in coming here," Rochelle mumbled as they walked past the burning semi.

-=-=-=-=-=--

_I want to know what you think!_

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**

_Sorry for the longer wait, but my spring break was over on Monday, so I had to write this when ever I had a chance. But here it is :)_

* * *

"CEDA isn't going to save us anymore. What now?"

The group looked at Nick before searching other eyes for any ideas. "First things first, and that is to get out of this mall. Then I say N'Orleans is where we need t' go. "

Coach walked to the other side of the safe room, which was more like a storage room for the mall. He dug through scrap wood and tools until he found it. His eyes lit up with excitement as he pulled it up and inspected it. "If CEDA won't get us out of the mall, this thing sure will," he joked as he started the chainsaw.

Ellis grinned before he turned his attention to the teen that was looking at a poster. "Who's Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?"

"Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is the _man_. I mean, if the forces of nature would allow it, I would bear that man's child."

Michaela stared wide-eyed at the man. "Okay, now that is weird," she mumbled before walking over to the table and grabbing some shotgun shells for her weapon.

She then walked over to the red metal door and took off the bar holding it closed. The teen slammed the butt of her gun into the door, making it open. A short hallway filled with various doors greeted them. They group started down the hall when they heard a soft _thump_ noise. Nick turned around and looked behind them. The noise started to become more frequent and faster. Suddenly and arm shot through one of the doors. ""Jesus Christ, run!"

They group turned and ran down the hall, a horde of zombies chasing them. "There's the elevator!" Coach shouted.

Coach led the group across the walkway and towards the elevator. He hurried inside and held his finger over the button. "Come on, boy, get in here!"

Ellis turned and ran for the elevator. He could hear the infected behind him, making him run faster. Coach pressed the button as Ellis was almost in. But then something wrapped around his body and started to pull him out. Ellis yelled as he felt the other zombies grab onto him and tried pulling him out. "Hell with it."

Coach quickly started his chainsaw and began cutting away at the horde that was trying to pull him out. Rochelle and Michaela grabbed Ellis around the torso and tried pulling him back. After several painful seconds, the elevator doors shut and started to lower. Ellis lay on his back, trying to catch his breath before peeling the severed tongue off of his body. "So, how about a plan?" Nick asked.

Ellis stood up and grabbed his gun off of the ground. "I have one. Since there are posters all around that say 'Get your picture with Jimmy Gibbs' stock car,' all we have to do is find it and gas it up. Then we can drive out of here in _style_."

"That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard, but okay. Oh, and one more thing, I'm driving."

Ellis glared at the conman. "Yeah, right."

"Okay, as soon as these doors open, get ready to _move_."

The elevator ride to the bottom was the slowest minutes that had ever passed by. The doors finally opened. "You better hope that they keep the keys in the ignition at these things," the teen joked.

* * *

Nick handed her another gas can and quickly ran down the hallway to get another. Michaela dropped the can over the edge where Ellis caught it and gave it to Rochelle. Her and Coach began to fill the parked car with gas. "Hurry up, Nick!"

"Settle down kid, I'm going as fast as I can."

"Well, make it faster!" She shouted as Nick threw her another can.

A piece of concrete suddenly hit the ledge the teen stood by. Everyone stopped to look and saw another one of the large muscular zombies. Another Tank, prefect, thought the teen. "You guys take care of Hulk over there; me and the kid will get the last can!"

The three started to run as the Tank started to chase them. Michaela quickly ran to catch up with Nick. "Come on, slow poke!"

"Listen here, shorty, I'm not as young as I used to be."

The teen chuckled. "You act as if you're eighty years old."

The two kept running across the walkway until they came to the last can. Nick grabbed the gas can and they started to run to the stairs. As he ran down the winding stairs, the Tank started to climb up the side of the railing. Michaela stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the zombie look straight at her. You have got to be kidding me, she thought. "Michaela, run!"

Ellis' voice shot through her mind. Her body started to move on its own as she turned and started to run across the walkway. The last thing she heard was the giant creature's yell before a piece of debris crashed in front of her and the walkway gave away.

She felt her body slam against the hard ground.

She could hear the roars of the Tank that kept trying to reach her.

All she could do was lie on the ground and listen to the shots being fired. "I filled it up, let's get out of here!"

Nick. He finally managed to get the gas into the car. The teen felt a smile pull at her lips. But it was the only thing she could feel.

What if they decided to leave her here and run for the car? I wouldn't be surprised, she thought. And that's when she saw them. Saw them running for the car. She clenched her teeth as she tried to push herself off the ground. She wasn't going to die in this mall. "Come on, we ain't leavin' you here."

Her blue eyes locked with the man who was helping her up. The young man grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck while his other arm wrapped around her middle. As they walked to the car, the girl couldn't help but to show how she was feeling. She could feel the salty tears fall down her cheek as she glanced up at the man. "What's wr—"

Ellis' eyes widened when the teen wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face into his chest. He looked around, standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "I thought you were going to leave me," she mumbled.

"Why would you think we'd leave you? We're team now. We got'ta stay together whether we like it or not."

Ellis could feel the girl chuckle into his chest. She looked up to him and smiled."I guess you're right."

"Now let's hurry to that car. If I wanna drive I'm gonna have t'get there before Nick."

* * *

"It's the Midnight Riders!"

Ellis ran across the stage and picked up one of the guitars off of the stage. "This'll be like the fourth time the Midnight Riders have saved my life," Ellis laughed.

"Amen to that, son."

"So the plan is to start this concert in order to signal the chopper?" Michaela asked.

The lights clicked on as the teen grabbed her weapon from the stage. She could hear Ellis laugh before walking over to the microphone. "Hey, Coach, you ready for this one?" His voice echoed through the stadium. "Every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around!"

Coach grinned as he went up to the microphone. "Got'ta reach for the top, stay on that mountain. Nah nah NAH nah nah nah nah NAH."

Michaela looked at Rochelle. "I am so sorry that you had to be with them longer than me."

"I never thought I'd find something worse than a zombie apocalypse," Nick commented.

Michaela sighed as she walked over to a small station at the side of the stage and flipped one of the switches. Loud music suddenly blared over the speakers. "This is my favorite song!"

The teen could face palm herself in the face. Was this band really that good? The howls of the horde could be heard as the group quickly got ready.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Shoot it!"

"We need to run to the chopper!"

The teen grabbed the southern boy's hand and started to pull him from the stage. The helicopter had just arrived and was hovering, waiting, above the bleachers. The rest of the group had already made a run for the copter. They could hear the Tank growl and the ground shake. It was too close. The two climbed over the railing of the bleachers, hearing the Tank follow. Coach and Nick held out their hands, the two grabbing them and crawling on board. "Okay we're one, go!"

The pilot nodded as he raised the helicopter into the air. The group let out a long sigh as the copter started to fly away. Rochelle smiled as she looked out the door. But soon the smile faded when she saw the Tank lifting a chunk of debris into the air and throwing it towards their direction. "Look out!" she shouted at the pilot.

The pilot grinned as he flew the copter to the side, the debris missing them by mere feet.

The team finally relaxed as the helicopter became steady and started to fly away. "I can't believe we're actually gonna make it."

"N'Orleans, here we come!"

The group became quiet for a few minutes before the teen spoke up. "So, what happens now?"

"I'm gonna go out and find my wife."

"So, it just goes back to normal?"

"Hopefully," Rochelle mumbled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The helicopter shook, causing the group to suddenly wake up. "What's going on?"

Suddenly Nick felt something jump on top of him. He yelled as he tried to wrestle it off of him. Coach quickly grabbed his gun and turned on its flashlight. The pilot of the helicopter was trying to strangle the conman as the copter started to drop. "He's turned!"

Nick gritted his teeth as he reached for his pistol and shot a single bullet into the man's head. The now zombie pilot fell to the floor as the helicopter to shake. "Shit! We're goin' down!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_So there it was. Tell me what you guys think :)  
If you have any ideas I am open to them._


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**

_Sorry this one took a bit of time. Had a busy week-- went to Boston and worked .. yeaaaah. XD Anyway, here's chapter 4 :)_

* * *

The first thing he could feel was pain.

His arm ached with each twitch his limb did.

His fluttered open as he heard the crackling of fire. The young mechanic's vision cleared and he slowly looked around. The crashed helicopter lied on the ground a few feet away. Ellis groaned as he stood on his feet, his aching muscles protesting. The boy chuckled when he saw the conman standing up. "What the hell, Nick. You shot the pilot."

"He was a zombie. Sorry for trying to save your ass."

Ellis shook his head as he walked over to Rochelle and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ro? You alright?"

The girl groaned before opening her eyes and nodding. "Exactly why I don't fly."

"Do you ever stop making comments?"

The teen looked at Nick. "Do you ever stop being an ass?"

Nick growled. "Fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking."

"Will you two knock it off? Come on, we need t'get movin'."

Michaela walked past the conman and followed behind Coach. The group walked across a dirt path to an abandoned gas station that was on the other side. The loud chirps of crickets and buzzing of mosquitoes filled the air, along with the occasional moan of a zombie. The teen slowly rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. A swamp. Great. "Let's search it for any supplies," Rochelle mumbled, walking to the boarded up door.

Coach walked up to the door, slammed the butt of the gun into the glass, and then turned the handle from the inside. The door slowly creaked open as the team slowly walked into the store. "Well, while you guys search this place, Ellis and I will head to the house down the path thing."

"We are?"

Michaela walked over and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him away from the gas station. The two slowly walked towards the abandoned house down the path. "So tell me why are we goin' here?"

"I need to talk. . . I don't think I'm going to make it through this thing."

Ellis' eyes widened. "What're you talkin' about? We're gonna get through this just fine. Look how far we've made it!"

Her blue eyes glanced to the oncoming swamp. "This kind of love leaves no survivors. This kind of love won't let us win. We should've watched what we were doin'. Too late to notice once it all ends. . . My dad always said blue eyes never lie . . . but I think he was when he said we'd be together again."

An awkward silence formed between the two as they entered the house. "I certainly don't think he was."

The teen glanced back at him and gave a sad smile. "You really think that?"

"I may not be good at po'try, but I know you can't predict the future. So right now, anything can happen . . . and that ev'ry lady's crazy when her daddy's not around."

Michaela laughed. "I never would have thought I would hear this from you."

Ellis gave a grin. "I can do many things."

The teen smiled. "We should probably do what I told everyone else. I'll take the upstairs."

She climbed the rotting stairs, each one creaking as she went on. The first room came to her right. Raising her AK-47, she glanced around the corner, searching for anything that may be in the room. Clothes and papers were scattered among the floor, surely someone was in a hurry to leave. But what really caught her attention were the bloody prints on the wall. And that's when she heard it. A weeping was echoing off the walls. "Is anyone here?"

The weeping continued as she walked out of the room and slowly into the next. She could feel her hands shake the weapon that she held. The teen stepped into the room when she saw the figure hold their head in their hands. "Are you okay?"

The person's back was now facing her as the weeping slowly ceased. Their hands slowly fell from their face and a low growl was heard. "Hey, lady, is everything okay?"

The girl's head suddenly spun around, showing her glowing red eyes. The girl screamed as she bolted towards Michaela. The teen's eyes few opened before she quickly slammed the door and ran down the stairs. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We need to run. Now!"

Ellis gave the girl a puzzled looked before he heard a door break and a Witch climb down the stairs. "Holy shit!"

The mechanic ran backwards, shooting at the infected girl that chased them. "The hell did you do to piss her off?!"

"I looked at her."

The infected girl's screams echoed through the swamp as the two ran back towards the gas station. Michaela reached for the Molotov attached to her jeans and threw it at the screaming infected. Her rotted body became engulfed with flames as her cries started to get louder until she fell to the ground.

The two survivors looked at each other and then back to the burning corpse in front of them. "Did I over do it?"

"Nah. Over doing it would be doing this," Ellis said, shooting a bullet into the dead zombie.

The teen erupted into laughter. "What the hell is goin' on out here?"

Coach looked at the two standing a few feet away and then to the burning corpse. He let out a long sigh. "Ugh, we found her in the house."

Coach shook his head. "Let's just get going."

* * *

The Jockey gave once last laugh before falling off the conman and into the murky water. "Man, that thing is jus' wrong."

"Walking through this giant puddle is wrong."

"I agree with that one," Rochelle smiled.

The group climbed onto a piece of muddy land and stopped to catch their breath. A wooden shed sat a few feet away. The teen slowly walked towards it. Michaela opened the wooden door and looked around inside. She laughed when she saw a machete sitting on the self. "Now we're talking."

The teen turned around to exit the shed when she noticed the sky become foggy. She gripped the blade in her hands and slowly walked back to the group that was now only a distant silhouette. "I don't want anyone wondering off."

"Hey, El, look what I found," the teen giggled.

"Whoa, hey now."

"Relax. I'm not going to chase you with it."

An echoing scream sounded through the fog. "Where are they coming from?!" Nick yelled.

The team desperately searched their surroundings, trying to see any sign of infected coming towards them. The sloshing of water could be heard, but from what direction, nobody knew. But that's when she saw it. A large silhouette appeared to her side. "They're coming from the right!"

The group opened fire as the horde of infected charged at them. Mangled parts fell into the water as bullets pierced their rotted skin. The swamp fell silent as the last body hit the water, but the group continued to search the area. Rochelle looked to her side, hearing a screeching noise in the distance. Her eyes widened when she saw the pale object glide through the air. "Spitter!"

The team watched as the green goo spread around their feet. They quickly jumped back, avoiding the acid. But then everything happened in a blink of an eye. "Charger!"

Michaela quickly rolled out of the way as she felt the creature charge next to her. Quickly getting to her feet, her eyes searched around. When she looked next to her, she felt her heart stop. Ellis was gone. The Spitter acid continued to spread, leaving the other three survivors on the other side. Gripping the machete in her hand, Michaela took off in the direction of the Charger that had narrowly missed her.

* * *

Ellis tried catching his breath as he felt his body being charged away from the rest of the group. He yelled when his body suddenly slammed against the ground. Sitting up, he saw the Charger stumble back from the tree in front of it. Thinking fast, he rushed to his feet but was knocked by into the water. Gasping for breath, Ellis turned around to see the creature's deformed face in his view. The Charger growled before wrapping its stubby fingers around his torso and lifting him into the air.

Its golden eyes stared blankly at him before slamming his body back onto the ground, and then raising its arm once again. Ellis desperately hit the muscular arm, hoping it would let him go. The Charger growled once again and pinned the man's body against a nearby tree. Ellis could feel his back being repeatedly knocked into the tree. "Let him go!"

Ellis could feel his body hit the ground again, but this time he was not picked up. He glanced up to see the Charger's back to him, a machete protruding from its back. Its muscular arm punched the ground in several places trying to hit something. Ellis sat up and noticed the Charger trying to attack the teen. The Charger stopped trying to hit the girl, but instead slowly backed up. It was readying to charge. "Michaela move!"

The teen looked over to Ellis only to be thrown to the ground. The Charger didn't charge, but actually took the distraction and knocked her down with its massive arm. "You Son've bitch!"

Ellis quickly got to his feet and ran up to the Charger's back. He grabbed the handle of the machete and pulled it from the rotted flesh. The creature growled and suddenly turned around, its yellows focusing on the man in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Ellis prepared himself for the creature, readying the machete. The Charger ran up to him but suddenly stopped. Ellis smirked, looking at the machete that now protruded from the creature's skull.

Blood slowly dripped from its skull. A growl emitted from deep within its throat, making Ellis slowly back away. The Charger quickly wrapped its hand around the man and viscously pounded him into the ground. Pain erupted from his back with each time he hit the ground. He could feel his eyes slowly closing, inviting the darkness to take him away, until the pattern was broken and his body stayed on the ground. Using every ounce of his remaining strength, he opened his eyes to see the Charger lying on the ground.

Love ain't a game.

Now we must fall.

When you love like this—

No survivors at all.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_The poem used is called "No Survivors"_

_Review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**

_Here's chapter 5! :D Enjoy_

* * *

The teen fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She could feel a hot liquid, blood; slowly drip down the side of her face. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had just taken on a Charger without a gun and only a machete. Her arms shook violently, threatening to give away. But she could not let that happen. Not now.

Her eyes glanced at the man who lied face down in the mud. Taking in a shaky breath, the teen stood up and slowly walked over to the man. Tucking her arms under his, she pulled his body onto more stable ground. Michaela started to shake the man's shoulder, trying to wake him. "Come on, El, wake up."

She waited a few seconds before she felt something drip on her skin. Her head tilted up to the sky. Dark clouds had rolled in, blocking out all the sunlight. Great, she thought, it's going to rain. The teen looked around where she was standing. A small shed caught her eye. Better than nothing.

Thunder rumbled, making her even more motivated to go to the shed. The teen crouched down and wrapped the man's arm around her neck and tried to lift him up. "Some help would be nice," the girl mumbled to herself.

"All you had to do was ask."

A smile crept onto the girl's features. "How long have you been awake?"

"I was never really out, if that answers your question."

"Well, here's the plan. We're going to that shed over there and then I'll patch you up. And we can stay dry."

The two continued to slowly walk to the shed. The teen almost collapsed when her two legs touched the stable ground. Thunder clapped above as the air around them became darker. "We're in for a nasty damn storm."

Michaela quickly opened the rotting door and hurried inside. Slowly placing Ellis on the ground, she grabbed the red pack on her back. She started wrapping the white bandages around various cuts he had managed to get while being thrown around by that Charger. "Doesn't look like anything serious."

Lightning flashed causing the teen to look up. Her eyes were glued to the wooden wall behind Ellis. Lightning flashed once again, making her eyes flare open with fear. A shadow appeared with each flash of the lightning. The teen quickly turned around to see a figure outlined in the distance. One golden eye shined through the darkness. Lightning continued to flash as did thunder crackled. Everything was quiet, the only noise to be heard was the two's own breathing.

_Thump .. thump…_

She could hear her own heart pound in her chest. She had seen many horror movies in her life, but when it's real, it's a whole different story. The lightning flashed once again, illuminating the figure. Its face resembled a Smoker's, its hair was intact but had most of its face covered with boils. Its arm, she thought, looks like one of those charging things. When the lightning flashed, the teen saw that instead of a large muscular arm, it was a giant crab-like claw.

_Thump..Thump.._

Its sleeve swayed in the wind as it took a step closer. "The hell is that thing?"

"That thing used to be human, and I think we're in its shed."

The teen slowly stood up and moved to the side of the shed where shelves lined the wall. Her hand searched the shelves, looking for anything to get rid on the oncoming zombie. A loud 'clank' was heard as a light suddenly turned on. She had just knocked off a flashlight from the shelf. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the device and quickly turned off the light. "Ho-lee shit."

Michaela looked at the zombie, who was now closer, and heard its growls. Placing her hand over the light of the flashlight, the girl turned on its power and shinned it towards the creature. She almost gasped out loud from what she saw. The zombie's jaw hung loosely and seemed to be only attached by the rotted skin. Its teeth were thin and almost needle like. "This is not good," she whispered.

The zombie's golden eye widened slightly before a high-pitched scream sounded. Alarmed, Michaela grabbed the pistol from her belt and fired a quick shot at the creature, making it silent. "There's something crazy going around here."

"It's a good thing you killed it right then. If you didn't, I'm sure we'd both be goners."

The door suddenly slammed shut as the howling wind could be heard outside. "Looks like we're staying here for a bit."

* * *

"Shit's goin' downhill now," Rochelle said furiously.

"Calm down. Panicin' now won't help anyone. I hate to say this, but it's gettin' dark and we're sitting ducks out here. We need t'move."

The two other remaining survivors looked at Coach. "You mean just leave those two out there?!" Rochelle questioned.

"I don't want to leave them either! But it's better than sitting in this god forsaken swamp!"

The small group fell silent. A small chuckle was heard, causing Coach and Rochelle to turn to the man in the suit. "Can't you see what's happening?" The conman gave a small smile. "This god damn apocalypse is messing with our minds. We're falling apart."

Rochelle and Coach looked at each other cautiously. "You're letting those god damn zombies win. And no matter how much it _pains_ me to say this, but we need to go."

Rochelle glared at Nick. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I try sweetie."

"Let's keep movin' then. I'm sure those two will catch up eventually. Michaela's a smart girl and Ellis . . . well, he's with a smart girl, let's keep it at that."

The group fell silent as they continued to walk through the swamp and towards a small group of houses that lied ahead of them. Rain started to fall, making the group speed into a run through the murky water and onto more stable land, just outside the small town. Very small town. The three ran into the nearest house, escaping the rain. "I say we hold out here for the night. I'm sure the storm will be gone by morning," Rochelle stated.

Nick threw his now wet jacket onto the back of one of the tables sitting in the room. "Fine with me." The man walked to the other side of the large, diner-like room and towards a hallway. "I'll be right back. Got to take a piss."

Rochelle rolled her eyes before sitting down in one of the wooden chairs. The conman walked down the hallway and stopped at the door that read "Men's" above it. He opened the door, but he soon wished he hadn't from what he saw inside. The creature gurgled and growled before bile shot out through its mouth.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The conman stood out in the rain, using the droplets to rinse off any remaining bile that was on him. Walking under the porch, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a crunched up cardboard box. He pulled out one of the long white sticks and sighed. His last one. Grabbing the lighter from the same pocket, he lit the cigarette, placed it in his mouth and sighed.

After he took a few more breaths of the cigarette before closing his eyes. "You better play your cards right, kid, or we won't be meeting up in the future," he mumbled, dropping the now smaller cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it with his shoe.

Walking back inside, Nick glared at Rochelle when she giggled. "Ha ha, very funny. It's not like a Boomer has never done it to you."

"They don't when I'm headin' to the bathroom."

"Whatever. I'm heading to bed. Wake me for my shift."

The two watched the man climb the stairs before looking at each other. "We'll wait 'till noon tomorrow. If they're not here by then, we can't keep waitin'," Coach told her, heading towards the stairs. "Wake me for my shift."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The three stood by the river. Its eerie calmness made the group feel uneasy as they sat by the switch to the cart. They looked at each other and nodded before Coach grabbed the handle and pulled it, starting the ferry. "This thing is a lot louder than it looks," Nick commented as he raised his gun.

The three survivors watched as the oncoming horde became larger and larger, but group did not move. They opened fire as the zombies came close enough. "Some things never get old," Rochelle smiled, grabbing the axe from her back and started to swing it.

Each minute passed by slowly as the ferry made its way over the water. Rochelle continued to swing her axe and at the same time, kept looking back to check on the ferry. Finally it had arrived and the wooden gate swung open. The three fell back into the ferry, still firing their weapons. "Start it!"

Nick turned and pressed a green button, starting the ferry. Its gates slid back close as the ferry started to move back the way it had just came. Rochelle froze when she heard a distant yell. "Do ya'll hear that?"

The two men stopped and listened. Sure enough, it sounded like two voices were yelling their names. The small group turned around to see Ellis and Michaela running in their direction. They ran with their arms in the air, waving them dramatically. "Nick, turn this ferry around!"

The conman pressed the button again, making the ferry stop and move back towards the shore.

Michaela watched as the group made the ferry come back to the side of the river they were on. What are they doing? she thought. "Go back!" Ellis and she yelled.

"Turn it around! Its com—"

Nick's eyes suddenly widened as he pressed the button again. This time the ferry stopped, and did not move again. He eyes traveled back to the thing that had appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a skeleton, skinny to the point where there was no muscle, but was covered with a thin layer of skin. Its knees were bent back and it crawled on all fours. A patch of skin connected its arms to its torso, making it look like it had wings. And now it was pinning Ellis to the floor. "What the hell is that?!" Rochelle screamed.

The creature looked up; its head had no skin, but instead was just a skull. "It has no eyes," Coach observed.

It made a clicking sound before it sprung into the air, glided over the river and onto the ferry. It growled as it tried to claw anyone underneath the roof of the ferry. The group opened fire at the ceiling of the ferry. The zombie screeched as it jumped once again and glided back to the shore. Michaela grabbed Ellis' arm and started to run as the creature ran after them. The teen grabbed her pistol and started to fire at the winged creature. "Why won't this thing die?!"

The creature screamed before it jumped into the air and glided towards the two running. It leaned back, bringing its legs forward and grabbing onto the teen's arms. It lifted her off the ground and a few feet into the air. Michaela squirmed in its grasp, trying anything to make the zombie go of her. With one final scream, the creature dropped her, making her fall onto the ground. Ellis quickly ran up to her unmoving body and began to shake her. "Come on, girl, get up!"

A deep, loud yell sounded through the swamp and everyone stopped. "You've got to be shittin' me."

The ground shook as the beast became closer. The ferry suddenly started to slowly move back. Nick gritted his teeth as he pressed the button once again and hoped that it would not stop again. The ferry started to make its way back as the hulkish monster came into view. "Tank!"

The Tank yelled as it saw the two survivors ahead of it. Ellis grabbed the teen that was now sitting up, dazed, and started to run for the ferry. Shit, shit, shit, he yelled in his head. The Tank yelled and hit the ground with its fist. The gliding creature screeched and dove from the air and grabbed onto the muscular beast. Ellis continued to run with the teen and onto the ferry and never looked back at the two beasts fighting. But he could hear their cries of agony as they both tore at each other's flesh.

* * *

_Review! And suggestions are welcomed :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

_Here's the next chapter. It's more of a filler, but oooh well. :)_

* * *

"Will someone please tell me, what the _hell_ was that?!"

"I'm sure if anyone knew, they'd tell you."

Michaela walked in a daze and stopped by a nearby tree and leaned against it, sitting on the ground. They were changing. Just when she thought things could not get any worse. The yells of the Tank echoed across the river as the two zombies continued to fight. Her eyes stared straight ahead, never moving. "This really is the end, isn't it?"

Ellis sat next to her and sighed. "No it ain't. You just got to hang in there for a little bit more."

"I've been hanging on this whole time. I sick of making up excuses. I want answers. I want to know why we haven't seen anyone this entire time."

And for the first time during the apocalypse, Ellis did not have an answer. All he could do was close his eyes and sigh. "Listen, I don' know why we haven't seen anyone besides ourselves. But we can't give up jus' yet. I'd buy you a drink once we got through this, but you're underage."

The girl chuckled. "Not where I'm from."

The two had a brief laugh before Rochelle walked over to them. "You two okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Rochelle started to look them over. "We're fine. Just a little tired, but otherwise, nothing to worry about."

The woman smiled before helping them both to their feet. "Just hang in there for a little longer and we'll find a safe room where we can sleep."

Wiping thing sweat from her forehead, the teen continued to squint, trying to see through the sunrise. The sun had risen a few hours ago, but the team had found no place that they could stay the night. Just a little longer, she kept telling herself. But she was telling herself the same lie over and over for hours. A rustle from the nearby bushes made her stop and watch the area for a few more seconds before continuing onward. God I hate the swamp, she thought. "Why is the sun so damn bright?" the teen complained.

"Will you ever stop complaining? At least the sun hasn't died like everything else on this god forsaken planet."

The girl looked up at Nick. "You know wh—" Nick fell into a fit of laughter as he watched the girl fall face first into the water. She lifted herself out of the water and spewed water from her mouth. "I hate you so much right now."

Rochelle turned and extended her hand to the girl. Michaela shook her head and continued to sit in the murky water. "I'm just going to sit here for a little bit."

Coach nodded and leaned against one of the nearby trees. "I need land," the teen suddenly commented.

Standing up, she quickly stretched before walking to the side and spotted a small island of somewhat solid ground. The teen collapsed onto the ground and let out a long sigh. She could just pass out where she was lying. The teen suddenly sat up the spot, her blue eyes frantically looking around her. Gripping her gun, she tried to steady her breathing. Something was watching her. She could feel it.

"I think we can make it to that house in less than five minutes if we move now."

The group looked out in the distance, seeing a white mansion stand on the horizon. "Sounds good to me. Now how about someone go get cupcake so we can get going," Nick mentioned, looking at Ellis.

"Whatever," Ellis mumbled, walking in the direction the teen went. He stopped and looked around to see that the girl was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he felt his body being pushed to the side, making him and see the teen running passed him. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

The teen stopped and looked. "We got to run, now!"

Ellis gave her a puzzled look. Her frantic blue eyes scanned the area before they widened. She quickly pushed the man out of the way as she felt her own body being pinned to the ground. Ellis quickly turned to see some sort of creature pinning her. It looked as if it were some kind of dog. Michaela held her hand around its muzzle before it tried to bite her. Ellis was about to help when another group of the dogs appeared from the bushes, growling and baring their rotted teeth. "Ellis, shoot them already!"

Panicking, Ellis grabbed his weapon and raised it, only to let it be taken away by one of the infected hounds. Right as the mechanic turned around, a gunshot rang through the air, followed by squeal from the dog. The teen pushed the now dead dog off of her and watched as the other retreated into the swamp. "Where did that come from?"

"Are you guys okay?"

The two looked to see the rest of the group running over to them. The teen nodded as she stood up. She looked towards the direction that the bullet was fired, searching for someone that might have shot it. Everyone froze when they heard something walking to them. The group raised their guns and aimed at the bushes, waiting for it to strike. A man suddenly stepped out with his hands raised. "Lower your guns, folks."

The teen lowered her weapon as she looked at the sandy blonde-haired man. There are others, she thought. Nick scowled as he kept his weapon raised. "I'm not lowering anything until I know that you're immune."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not infected, but we really need to get out of this swamp. My buddy's waiting at the house."

"Your buddy? So, is it just the two of you?" Rochelle asked.

"Actually no. We have another guy, but he's off shore looking for fuel."

The group followed the other man out of the swamp and towards the white house. Sandbags lined the front of the house. A large chain gun sat on the front steps that led to the large front door. The man stopped when they reached the large gun and leaned on it. Another man walked through the door and glanced at the group before walking to the blonde-haired man's side. "My name's Zach. And this here, well, we call him Cougar."

The teen stared at the new man dressed in jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt. His somewhat curly brown hair went passed his ears and a cowboy-like hat shielded his eyes. The man cradled a large sniper rifle in his arms. "Cougar was the one that shot that . . . Hellhound off of you. An ex-military sniper."

"Ex? What made you leave?" Ellis questioned.

Cougar looked at the southern mechanic. "The infection."

"You would think staying in the military would be better than walking around the country," Nick commented.

"See, that's where the problem comes in. Us three don't think the infection is at all random like the government says it is."

"So, you're saying the government is behind all this?" Coach asked.

Zach shrugged. "It's only a theory. We could be wrong, but it's an answer and that's all we need."

The team nodded in understanding. Anyone would kill for an answer. For a reason as to why all of this was happening. "So, how do we tell you friend to come pick us up?"

"There's a radio by the gate. But I'm going to warn you now; you use that radio, it won't be so peaceful here anymore."

The group fell silent as they looked at each other. "We just want to get the hell out of here."

Zach smiled. "Very well. I'll go call him in."

"I'll go back to the roof."

The two departed as the team of five grabbed their ammo from a pile next to the chain gun. The teen walked over to the edge of the porch and stood behind one of the piles of sandbags. Zach walked over to the small table that the radio was on. "Hey Virgil, if you can want to head back to the mansion. We have a few people who would like a ride."

The radio filled with static before an older man's voice came over. "Sure thing, brother! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"This is by far the longest ten minutes of my life!" the teen yelled.

The man in the white suit crouching next to her rolled his eyes. "Would you stop your complaining?"

The zombies suddenly ceased as the ground began started to shake and a yell erupted through the air. A Tank appeared around the corner of the house and climbed its way onto the porch, making the team run from their cover. The teen jumped over the pile of sandbags and off the porch. Looking frantically, she finally spotted what she was searching for. A Molotov sat on the ground, near the bushes. "Got it!"

A loud purr made her stop in her tracks as she saw the Hunter crawl out from the bushes. The Hunter leaped into the air, but was suddenly stopped as it dropped to the ground dead. Michaela glanced up to the roof where the sniper was sitting. She smiled when she saw the man tip his hat. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the Tank jumping off the porch and heading straight towards her.

The teen squeezed the Molotov in her hand as a grin spread across her face. She moved her head side to side making it crack each time. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Coach quickly climbed onto the chain gun as the teen threw the Molotov at the muscular zombie. The Tank became engulfed with flames as Coach started to spray endless amounts of bullets into the creature's back. The creature fell to the ground, the fire still burning its flesh. Michaela suddenly spun around when a loud explosion sounded. "Let's get goin'!"

The old man's voice echoed through the yard from the loudspeaker. The group started to run to the boat, but was stopped when a loud screech was heard in the air. "It's one of those flying things!" Rochelle warned.

The team continued to run except for the teen, who had stopped to watch the flying creature head towards the building. Her eyes widened when she saw the creature going for the man getting off the roof. "It's going after Cougar!"

Zach ran passed the teen as Nick grabbed her, forcing her towards the boat. "Take her and tell Virgil to not wait for us!"

Nick continued to hold his grip around the girl, dragging her to the boat. "Let me go!"

"Don't think so, sweetie."

The girl could only watch as the creature swooped down at the ex-military sniper. The creature grabbed onto the man's chest making him back step. She felt Nick pull her onto the boat as she saw two Tanks come running from the swamp and towards the boat. "They're not coming, go!"

The boat started to drift away.

The last thing she saw was the ex-military man fall from the roof.

Rate and Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

_Sorry for the long wait. Kinda hit a road block and now my computer has a virus on it. Sooo...yeah_

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon of the river. The light reflected off the water, making it the water sparkle. The teen stared out into the distance as the boat gently swayed down the river. Hearing footsteps walking towards her, the teen smiled before commenting, "It's funny. The world's gone to hell, and yet, the sunset manages to make things seem okay."

"Well, we're fine now. Virgil here will take us to where we need t'go."

The teen laughed. "Let's just hope that there's no swimming zombies . . . or Jaws."

"Wasn't he in the ocean?"

Michaela shrugged. "Who knows? After the fifty movies, he could be in bathtubs by now."

The two felt the boat jerk forward before its motor shut off and they floated towards a small dock. Coach walked out from the driving room and went on the deck where the team was now gathering. "The boat's runnin' out of fuel. There's a gas station just across the road, so let's go."

"I'll anchor just off shore. Signal me when you get the gas."

The team watched as the boat left. Rochelle looked up at the sky. "Storm's comin'."

"Well then, we better hurry instead of sitting here."

Nick was about to head into the gas station when Coach held out his arm in front of him. "Ya'll hear that?"

The group stopped and tried to listen. But it all came too late for the team. The muscular zombie came charging through the back door of the gas station and headed towards them. They backed up until they were at the docks. The Tank slowed to a walk, eyeing its prey. With a loud yell, the creature charged forward and raised its arm. Michaela slid along the ground, trying to evade the swinging limb. She quickly got to her feet and felt her stomach drop. Her eyes widened as she could only watch as Coach was sent back into the water. "Coach!" Rochelle screamed, running towards the dock.

Nick ran and grabbed Rochelle and pulled her out of the way. "What are you thinking? You can't just jump in there!"

The woman continued to yell the man's name over the roars of the Tank. Thinking quickly, the teen ran inside the gas station and started to search for anything that could be useful. Being weaponless was not helping their situation anymore. Spotting a clear jar on the counter, Michaela grabbed it and ran back outside. A sudden weight landed on her shoulders making her to lose balance and drop the jar. Her hands instinctively went to her head, trying to pull the rotted hands that gripped her head. "Jockey's got me!"

She continued to yell, not sure if anyone could hear her. The teen was able to pry the zombie's hands off of her eyes in time to see the object coming towards her. She closed her eyes and felt the Jockey being forcefully thrown from her body. When her nerves settled, she slowly turned to see the Jockey pinned to the building by an axe. "Who the hell just threw that?"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to save your ass!"

The teen glared at the man before picking up the jar. "Where's Ellis?"

The teen almost jumped when she heard someone fall next to her. Looking to her side, she saw the southerner quickly getting to his feet. "Tank's on the roof if ya'll wanna get ready."

"Don't worry, I got this."

The ground rumbled as the zombie jumped from the roof of the gas station. Its elbows bent as the creature let out another loud roar. The teen gripped the jar in her hand and raised it above her head. A smile grew on her features when the image of an old western movie popped in her head. The Tank was the robber and she was the cowboy, or in this case cowgirl, that would save the day. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she heard Rochelle whisper.

The Tank began moving forward. Taking it as her queue, the teen threw the jar. It shattered against the zombie's skin, the liquid inside splashing its body with the green liquid inside. The group moved out of the way as the Tank began to stumble, attempting to wipe the liquid from its eyes. "Now how was that suppose to help us?" Nick questioned.

"Oh, you'll see," she smiled.

Nick continued to watch the Tank stumble until hundreds of zombies pooled in from the gas station door and climbed over the fence. The undead pounded the Tank, making it back away. The zombies continued to hit and claw at the creature until it took one step too far and fell back into the water, the horde jumping in after it. The atmosphere grew silent as the team remembered the man who had fell into the river just a few minutes earlier. "Come on, let's get goin'."

The teen did not look back at the southerner before turning and walking into the gas station, giving once last glance at the water. Once inside, the group spotted a table with scattered weapons and ammo. "I can't believe he's gone just like that."

Ellis walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can't jus' give up now. That's not what he'd want."

The teen ran her hand through her hair. "Guys," the group looked where the teen was staring. "it says 'gas next five miles.'"

"Well isn't that perfect."

A loud screech sounded through the air. "God damnit," he mumbled.

"We are screwed if we stay in here. We have to run for it."

The group looked at each other before dashing out of the abandoned gas station and towards a broken fence. Each of them hurried over and stopped to look for any way to get over the second fence. "Nice one, now we're trapped off shore."

"Will ya'll shut up and shoot?"

The group turned and began to shoot at the oncoming horde. Gun shots rang through the air as the zombies continued to pour around them. The teen gripped her gun tighter as the infected never ceased. A zombie came charging at her. Looking down the sights, she pulled the trigger only to hear the 'click' of an empty gun. You have got to be kidding me, she thought. The infected hissed before throwing itself onto her, pinning her to the ground. The girl struggled under the zombie's weight. The infected was sent rolling along the ground when Nick's shoe made contact with its head. "Things are goin' to hell," Ellis shouted.

She couldn't believe it was finally happening. This was the end. She watched as each of her remaining teammates went down one by one. All of them struggled against the oncoming infected. She could see the edges of her vision slowly start to fade, but then everything suddenly fell silent. A constant beeping filled the air. Michaela looked up to see a flashing red light soar overhead and over the second fence. The teen quickly turned to look at the first fence only to see Coach standing on the broken down piece of wood. "Coach!" Rochelled cried.

The man chuckled. "I told you if I found a Burger Tank in this joint, I'mma be a one man cheeseburger apocalypse."

The rain pelted the survivors as they tried to walk through the mill. The clouds blocked out any source of light from the sun, making it even more difficult to see. "Great, we're traveling through a damn hurricane."

Rochelle put her finger to her lips. Nick fell silent as he heard the moaning of a nearby Witch. "I hate them things. Pretty soon I'm gonna start cryin'."

The group stopped and searched the surrounding area for any sign of the moaning girl. "I can't see her," Rochelle whispered.

"Keep your eyes open."

_Rain dripped from her white dirtied hair. Each flash of lightning only blinded her more. An uneasy feeling rose throughout her body. Just as it always has for the past few weeks. Tears fell from her red eyes and put her head into her hands. Her stiff legs carried her until she was stopped by a metal pole. Just before turning herself around and continued to walk, a hushed noise was brought to her ears. She stopped, but tears continued to flow making her hands stay by her eyes. "I can't see her."_

_A gasp escaped her lips as her arms shot out to her sides, eyes filled with rage. Why had her mood suddenly flared? She didn't know, it always has if something wasn't supposed to be. Her red eyes frantically searched around her until she spotted the five people. A growl emitted from the back of her throat, alerting the people. Growls soon turned into hushed screams and hissing. The group desperately searched around, most likely looking for her. Her body shook violently before one final scream was let out and she jumped over the bar._

_They had no idea what they got themselves into._

When they heard the zombie's alarming scream all they could do was search the area for any sign of her. Rochelle spun around when she heard shots being fired. She saw Ellis opening fire and a Witch hundreds of feet away. Another scream cut through those of the first Witch. "Nice going, Overalls!"

"It's not like I meant to do it, Nick!"

One final scream joined into unison with the others. "Now you did it!"

"You were the one yelling!"

"Ellis, move!"

The southerner turned around to see a line of three Witches sprinting towards him. Ellis' eyes widened as he turned and started to run. The echoing screams followed him to where he was running. Where ever that may be. Running to a dead end, the man quickly turned and started to climb some pipes. A yell escaped his mouth when he felt one of the Witches grab his leg. His grip tightened on the pipes as he tried to shake the girl off. Lifting his other leg, he stomped his boot into the zombie's face, making her fall to the ground. "That was too close," he whispered to himself, crawling onto the catwalk.

The screaming only grew louder as Ellis kept running down the catwalk. He suddenly stopped when the catwalk ended, broken off and lying on the ground. His eyes searched around until he saw the other half of the catwalk a few feet away. Glancing back, he saw the Witches climbing onto the walkway. Taking a deep breath he ran and jumped. His hands reached out before him. He felt his heart sink when he realized that he did not jump far enough. "Got'cha."

Ellis looked up to see the teen holding onto his arm on the other side. The teen glanced back at the man in the white suit. "If you let go, I swear I will beat your ass as a ghost."

"Love you too, cupcake."

Each Witch ran off the catwalk and landed on the ground below, unmoving. "Man, you're heavy. You need to lay off the food, buddy."

The two pulled the mechanic up onto the catwalk. "Thanks, guys. I would've been a goner."

Michaela sat down on the metal and sighed."Well, there's my exercise for the rest of the day."

"Too bad we have another two miles to walk."

"Don't remind me."

"Let's get going. Rochelle and Coach are waiting below," Nick mentioned.

"How about we sit here for a few?"

Nick rolled his eyes before walking over to the girl and put her over her shoulder. Ellis chuckled before walking ahead of the conman. Lightning suddenly flashed and rain started to pour again. "Okay, put me down! I am not your umbrella or lightning rod!"

"Could've fooled me."

"I hate you guys."

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next chapter may take longer than usual considering I'm gonna try and use another computer..

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Eyes Never Lie**

_Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Lightning started to flash nonstop and the rain began to pour. The wind howled as it picked up speed, knocking down one of the survivors onto the ground. Being lifted back onto her feet from another fellow teammate, they continued to run through the storm. "We've got to keep movin'!" Ellis shouted over the storm.

The teen raised her arm over her eyes, trying to keep the rain from hitting her face. The group ran into the sugarcane field they had passed through not too long ago. Only this time, they could not see anything. Coach was the first to reach the elevator and started shake himself dry. When the rest of the team arrived, everyone looked around with a questioning look. "Where's Michaela?" Rochelle asked.

A Hunter screech echoed through the field. "You have got to be kidding me! Stay here!"

Nick left the safety of the elevator and ran back into the field.

The teen squinted through the storm, trying to find any sign of the zombie that stalked her. She had stopped when she heard that something was following them. But when she heard the cry of a Hunter, she knew she should have kept going. What to do, what to do? She thought to herself. She felt her hands start to shake and make the gun rattle in her hands. If I get pounced I'm done for, she reminded herself. "Screw it."

Michaela opened fire in the field, shooting at everything around her. She continued to fire until the clip of her gun ran out. Hearing a rustle behind her, the teen spun around and raised her now loaded gun. Her finger stayed on the trigger as she watched the sugarcane move. "Oh, shit! It's me!"

The teen visibly relaxed as she watched Nick step out from the tall grass. "Am I glad to see you."

"That's real nice and all, but everyone is waiting for you at the elevator."

"Well sorry that we were being stalked and that this gas can doesn't weigh five pounds!"

"I'm not going to argue with a twelve year old!"

"Seventeen thank you very much."

"Whatev—"

Nick felt his body being pushed to the ground by another force. His eyes quickly darted to see the girl hit a pouncing Hunter with the butt of her gun. The zombie quickly regained its footing and screeched again. "Die you sexist bastard!"

Nick flinched when the teen once again slammed the butt of the gun into the zombie's skull. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Bad side? This is my good side." Nick rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Let's go, old man."

The two hurried through the sugarcane and relaxed when they saw the rest of the group in the elevator. The team visibly relaxed when they saw the two running towards them. A flash of lightning made the teen run faster into the elevator. Once the group was in, Coach pressed the button and the elevator went up.

Or at least it did until lightning struck the metal machine.

The elevator shook before stopping a few feet from the top. "You have got to be kidding me."

Yells of terror echoed through the land as the elevator dropped without warning. The group held onto each other as the device fell faster with each passing second. The elevator slammed onto the ground, making the group of survivors fall out of the now open gate. Rochelle stumbled to her feet and ran a few before she felt the bile rise in her throat. Coach got up, shaking, and walked over to the young woman, leaving the other three sit on the ground. Michaela let out a shaky breath before looking at the other two. "Oh man! That was just like the time me n' my buddy Keith rode the Tower of Terror! Poor son've bitch didn't see it comin'."

"Well that's just great. How are we going to get back up?"

The teen got to her feet and walked over to the wall. Looking at the green plants that were growing from the bricks, she smiled before tugging at the vines. "I think I found our way up."

"You're kidding, right?"

The teen turned around and looked at Rochelle. "Nope. Unless you know some other way around."

When she heard no answer, Michaela grabbed onto the wall and began to slowly pull herself up. Her arms became tired fast as she started to slow down before the halfway point. "Hey, I thought you were afraid of heights!"

Michaela stopped and closed her eyes. "I am you moron! So unless you want to carry me up, I suggest that you be quiet!"

The four remaining survivors hesitated before starting to climb as well. Nick whistled as he looked down after climbing for what felt like hours. "We're a long ways up." He grinned when he noticed the teen stop for a split second. "I can cross this one off my bucket list."

"Shut up or I will snap your vine from up here!"

The teen used the rest of her strength and crawled over the ledge and lied on her back. Catching her breath, she leaned over the edge and brought down her hand, waiting for Ellis to grab it. Hearing something from behind, Michaela quickly looked back. She felt her heart speed up when she saw the one armed zombie charging at her. Quickly moving to the side, the teen watched as the zombie went speeding passed her. Her arms started to flap when she lost her balance and started to fall.

Until she grabbed onto Ellis' leg.

The mechanic's grip tightened around the vines with extra weight. He closed his eyes and tried to pull them up, but found it rather difficult. "I can't pull us both up."

"Oh I see. You're calling me fat aren't you?"

"What? No!"

The teen laughed. "I'm only joking. Everyone here knows you don't have any muscle."

Ellis gritted his teeth as he began to pull them both up. He suddenly stopped when he felt the extra weight suddenly disappear, as well as a sudden drop of temperature. Looking down, he could feel the heat rise to his face instantly. "I have to say, if I weren't hanging to my demise, I'd be laughing my head off."

Ellis quickly climbed over the edge. "Would you just get up here and give me my pants."

When the rest of the group reached the top of the edge, the teen saw the mechanic standing behind one of the barrels. Trying to keep a straight face, the girl walked over to the man and grinned. "Ha ha. Very funny," the man said, grabbing his pants and started to put them back on.

The teen smiled as she walked back to the group. Things were indeed starting to get interesting.

* * *

She did not sleep that night. She was not sure if anyone did, but she went up on the deck by herself that morning. The sun had not risen yet and the teen leaned onto the railing. The entire group knew the end was almost near. The silhouette of a bridge sat in the distance. That bridge was their last route until the EVAC center. "Thinking about home?"

"I wish. I was actually thinking more about what's going to happen when we split."

Nick grunted in understanding. "Try not to hurt yourself too much by thinking about it."

Michaela smiled. "Yeah, well I'll try. Can't promise anything though. How about you? What are you going to do when we finally make it?"

Nick sighed. "I'm not sure anymore."

"No one is."

"Hey you two." The two survivors turned to see Ellis standing by the stairs. "Boat's dockin' in a few."

"About god damn time," Nick sighed.

Ellis watched as Nick went back under the deck and then walked over to the girl. "What's his problem?"

"He's . . . confused."

"Nick confused? Didn't think it was even possible."

The teen laughed as they felt the engine of the boat turn off and slowly drift towards the dock. "Well, this is it."

The team jumped onto the dock and turned back to the boat. "This is as far as I can take you. Good luck!"

"God bless that man," Coach mumbled.

The group loaded their weapons as they started to walk up the ramp. A jet flew overhead and dropped several bombs making the ground shake. "A jet! Thank god we're not the only ones," Rochelle laughed.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

The group knew the man was right. They still had a few miles to go and at the rate they were going, they might get bombed before they make it to the bridge. The teen walked over to the wall of a nearby building and crouched next to a fallen SWAT member. Grabbing the M60 gun the man had carried, she slowly walked back to the group. Michaela glanced at Ellis' weapon, a nightstick, and grinned. "Trade ya."

Ellis' grin grew as he handed the girl the police baton and gladly took the gun. "If you two are ready, let's get moving."

Michaela smiled. "Oh, I am." With one swing of the nightstick, the zombie fell to the ground with its own blood pooling around it.


End file.
